The Midterm Mystery
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Midterms, monsters and, expecting parents oh my! How will the teens ever solve their latest case and have time to study?
1. Chapter 1

A few months had gone by since the Valerie and Drew fiasco but the twins had another fiasco on a much smaller level to deal with. Test prep. So, they sat at the dining room table with their friends trying to make sense of a study guide while the triplets played a video game in the next room. Christina and Shaggy were gone for a check-up leaving the teens with added responsibility. Currently, Daisy was near a meltdown since she didn't understand.

"I just don't get it," she was saying as she threw her pencil across the room causing it to hit Sammie on the head.

"Ow," Sammie moaned shooting Daisy a glare.

"Whoops, I'm sorry Sammie," Daisy apologized with a nervous laugh.

"I'll say," Sammie grumbled in response.

"Can we focus please?" Tyler asked clapping his hands.

"Geez, when did you become bossy?" Taylor asked shoving Tyler.

"Since I'm on the brink of failing,"

"Relax that's why we're doing this together," Andrew reassured his friend.

"I'm sorry guys this is just a lot of pressure."

"Hey, we, like understand." Shaggy Jr laughed.

"Tell you what why don't we take a break and play the best card game ever invented?" Taylor offered using her magic to make their work disappear.

"I'll get the cards!" Shaggy Jr cried excitedly.

* * *

"So guys how goes the mystery solving?" Charlie asked.

"Good," Taylor replied as she laid down a dragon spell card.

"Crud I just got fried," Jackie said chewing her bottom lip in annoyance.

"So did I," Shaggy Jr pouted.

"Watch and learn my friends," Tyler chuckled before laying down a card of his own.

"Hey, you killed my best Dragon!" Taylor cried out.

"That's the way the game get's played, Tay,"

"Whatever Tyler."

"Don't give me a sour face,"

"Too bad,"

"Okay let's shake things up," Malcolm cried laying down his best card.

"A magic eater! I've been looking for a card like that!" Daisy gasped.

"Why didn't you say so I have a bunch of these" Shaggy Jr replied.

"Yeah they get annoying," Talor added.

The door opened before Daisy could respond.

"Hey, Mom how'd the check-up go?" Shaggy Jr asked his parents entered the kitchen.

"Meh," Christina replied pulling ice cream from the freezer.

"Don't tell me she took the last of the cookie dough!" Malcolm cried without turning.

"She did,"

"I told you not to tell me that!"

"Don't worry Dad will buy some later," Taylor replied.

"Can we get back to the game please?""Jackie asked.

"Sure thing,"


	2. Chapter 2

The morning was cold when the kids arrived at school the next day. They quickly made their way inside where posters promoting the upcoming dance greeted them. It was guys ask girls and, Taylor just knew Tony would be after her. She sighed as she followed her brother and Sammie to their lockers. Sure enough, there was Tony leaning casually on her locker with a rose in hand. Sighing once more Taylor put on her best smile as she neared him. Ever the dramatic one Tony presented her with the rose before dropping to one knee.

"Taylor Diana Rogers, would you grant me the honor of being my date to the dance?" he asked hopefully.

Taylor hated this. Tony would never give up it seemed.

"I'm sorry Tony but I actually wasn't planning on going to the dance," Taylor admitted truthfully.

Tony's face fell as he stood up his tail between his legs.

"I'm sorry Tony," Taylor apologized.

"Whatever," Tony mumbled as he walked away.

Taylor _did_ feel bad but Tony refused to take no for an answer. Shoving unnecessary books into her locker Taylor slammed the door and resumed her walk to class. Upon entering the classroom she took a seat behind Jackie who was eagerly reading her textbook. Taylor turned her focus to her notebook and tried her best to ignore the defeated looking werecat nearby. She looked up when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Turning she saw it was Nerissa trying to get her attention.

"Hey, don't feel bad Taylor," she said offering her friend a warm smile.

"He just won't take a hint,"

"Sounds desperate," Nerissa chuckled.

"He is," Jackie whispered interjecting into the conversation.

"Shush he'll hear you," Taylor cried.

"It's the truth," Jackie replied.

"I don't care it's not nice to say something like that," Taylor scolded her friends.

"You sound like your mother," Jackie said.

"Why thank you," Taylor replied with a happy smile.

* * *

Later during her free period, Taylor was spending some time in Christina's old hiding place. Currently, she was curled up in a beanbag sketching. She looked up when someone else entered the room. Tyler had entered the room.

"Hey, Tyler what's up?" she asked closing her sketchbook and tossing it aside.

"I was uh, looking for you," Tyler replied sitting down beside her.

"Oh, really why?" Taylor asked.

"I had uh, something important to ask you," Tyler admitted sheepishly.

"What is it?"

"Would you go to the dance with me?"

"Oh, well, I'm sorry Tyler but I actually wasn't going to go to the dance," Taylor replied worried that she'd upset her friend.

"That's okay but um, well, I'd still like to go on a-a date with you,"

"Wait, Really?"

"Yeah if you'd like too,"

"I'd love to,"

When the bell rang the two teens left to go to their next class. As they walked down the hall their fingers intertwined which caught the attention of a lurking werecat nearby. Tony turned from the astounding sight with a scowl on his face.

"You'll regret this Tyler," he growled as he stalked off to his next class.

* * *

When the kids got home Christina was sprawled out on the couch shoving food into her mouth at a speed that could rival Shaggy.

"Hey, Mom," they greeted.

"Mmm"

"Aww, she ate the ice cream!" Malcolm whined.

"I'm pregnant just deal with it," Christina ordered through her mouthful of food.

"She's right you just gotta deal with it," Shaggy Jr laughed.

"Mom you'll never believe this!" Taylor cried.

"What?"

"Tyler asked me on a date!"

"That's great honey,"

"I better go get ready,"

"Okay,"


	3. Chapter 3

While Tayloe prepared for her date the boys and Sammie helped Shaggy with dinner. Any talk was either about the food or the upcoming dance.

"So SJ who are you going to ask to the dance?" Sammie teased.

"I think I might ask Holly," Shaggy Jr confessed.

"She might faint," Sammie laughed.

"I think Charlie is going to ask Daisy," Malcolm announced.

"There's no doubting that," Shaggy Jr replied as he gathered plates.

Then Taylor walked in. She wore a butterfly print top, jeans, and pink converse shoes. Her hair was pulled back with a white headband. She stood by the counter and waited to be noticed. When she finally got tired of waiting she coughed loudly. The boys, Sammie and Shaggy turned from their work to see Taylor smiling excitedly.

"Wow, Taylor you look awesome!" Sammie cried.

"Thank you," Taylor replied as the doorbell rang.

"Taylor, Tyler is here!" Luke yelled.

"I'm coming," Taylor replied walking into the living room.

In the living room, Christina was passed out on the couch, an empty ice cream carton beside her. Beatrice and Nathen were watching Pound Puppies while Luke stood over his mother with a sharpie in hand. Taylor breezed past him snatching up the sharpie on her way to the door. Opening the door she found a very, very nervous looking Tyler.

"Hey," she greeted softly stepping outside.

"Hi, Taylor you look nice,"

"Aw thank you, so, where are we going?"

"I have something special planned," Tyler replied taking Taylor's hand.

He took her to the local ice skating rink. Before they stepped into the rink Tyler said:

"I have a confession to make."

"What is it?" Taylor asked her face filling with concern.

"I've never actually been ice skating before,"

"Is that all? It's like regular skating just on the ice," Taylor laughed pulling her date onto the ice.

The two teens were soon whizzing around the rink. They were talking and laughing. They were enjoying themselves so much they didn't notice that Tony was lurking just outside the rink. The young werecat glared daggers at them. If looks could kill Tyler would've dropped dead. In anger, Tony got up from his seat and scampered away. He WOULD get Taylor's attention somehow he just wasn't sure how. Oh, but he would figure it out,


	4. Chapter 4

After their date, Tyler walked Taylor home. When they reached the house the two teens stood on the porch just chatting about things.

"Taylor would you uh, maybe uh, consider being my girlfriend?" Tyler asked nervously.

"I'd love to," Taylor replied without a second thought.

"Really?"

"Yes,"

Tyler could not contain the giddy smile on his face. Taylor giggled upon seeing it.

"Goodnight Taylor," Tyler said placing a kiss on her cheek after regaining his composure.

Taylor entered the house in a gleeful daze. This had been the best day ever.

* * *

In History class the next day Taylor was drawing Tyler from behind her textbook. It had been oh so very magical. The way his hand felt in hers. The way they skated around the rink had felt like they'd been dancing on air. Time seemed to stop. Now, she was Tyler's girlfriend! She still couldn't believe it!. Taylor was pulled from her daydream by a tap on her shoulder. Jackie was staring at her strangely when she turned.

"Is there a reason it's raining flowers on your desk?" her friend asked.

Taylor looked up to find that it was indeed raining flowers on her desk. This bizarre phenomenon had captured the attention of her classmates.

"Sorry, I'm just really, really happy,"

"About the Salem witch trials?" Jackie questioned.

"No of course, not, I'm happy about my date last night, Tyler asked me to be his girlfriend,"

"That's awesome Tay but do you mind? people are staring,"

"My bad," Taylor said causing the flowers to disappear.

"Thank you,"

* * *

Holly Took Jackie's place for lunch that day. As they ate Shaggy Jr avoided her gaze. Finally, Holly pulled him aside.

"SJ why won't you look at me?" she whispered.

"I guess I'mm just nervous,"

"About what?"

"Well, Holly, I uh, wanted to ask if you'd be my date to the dance,"

"Your date?"

"Yes, but if you don't want to-"

"YES'"

Before anything else could happen a loud roar was heard. It was followed by the nearby wall being blown to pieces. A large teal and black dragon stuck its horned head in and roared once more. The students wasted no time in fleeing the scene as the beast spat fire at them.

"Well, guys it looks like we've got a mystery on our hands," Daisy declared.


	5. Chapter 5

Holly was over the moon. Shaggy Jr had asked her to the dance! However, Daisy forced her to pull her head out of the clouds because they had a case to solve. After the dragon had left the teens reentered the cafeteria to find it was scorched.

"Shaggy do you smell what I smell?" Taylor asked sniffing the air.

"Smells like gasoline,"

"It's coming from over here," Taylor declared pointing to the large hole in the wall.

"I bet that whoever made the dragon used gasoline for the fire breath," Daisy deduced tapping her chin in thought.

"Still, I think we should call in some dragon experts," Taylor commented.

"Who?" Holly asked.

"Rachel and Rosie,"

"We haven't seen them since June,"

"I'll give them a call," Taylor cried whipping out her phone.

* * *

"They'll be here asap," Taylor announced after several minutes of chatting with her ever after friends.

"Cool,"

"I cannot wait," Daisy squealed.

"I know,"

"Guys?" Holly said looking up from her phone.

"What is it, Holly?" Shaggy Jr asked.

"Headmistress has canceled classes for the rest of the day,"

"That's probably a good thing. It'll give them time to repair everything and rid the place of gas," Taylor observed.

"Well, let's go home and await the arrival of our friends," Daisy said.

"Yeah," Sammie nodded.

"To the van everyone,"

* * *

When Holly got home she couldn't help but twirl around the living room.

"Well, you seem happy Holly," Velma observed looking up from her work.

"SJ asked me to the dance,"

"That's awesome sweetheart,"

"I cannot wait to tell Dad!"

"You won't have to wait long he's on his way home now,"

"Great"

* * *

At Daisy's house.

Daisy laid on her oversized bed lazily shoving chocolate into her mouth as she did some online shopping on her phone. Just as she was about to select a dress for the dance she received a text from Charlie.

 _Can we talk?_

 **Sure.**

 _Meet me at the skate park in five._

 **Okay.**

Daisy rose from her bed with a stretch. As she was leaving she grabbed her blue jacket and purse before mounting her bike outside and riding away.

* * *

At the twins house.

"They'll be here in an hour," Taylor squealed.

"Shh", Shaggy said.

"Gee, what's the problem Dad?"

"Your mother is sleeping,"

"Oh, sorry,"

"That's like, okay,"

"She hasn't been able to sleep the past few nights," Malcolm explained.

"How do you know?"

"I hear her walk through the house"

"Oh,"

"Why don't you call Tyler while you wait?" Nathan suggested briefly looking up from his book.

"That's a good idea," Taylor agreed before running off to call her boyfriend.

* * *

 **Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Taylor nearly knocked her friends over when they stepped through the portal. In their teen years, the girls looked vastly different. Rachel had cut her hair so it reached her shoulders. Her bangs were now dyed a deep violet. She wore a blue and white top with a raven graphic on it, black cuffed jeans and ankle boots with gems on them. Rosie still wore glasses but they were thin pink frames now. Her blonde hair was braided and she wore a rose headband. Her clothes consisted of a yellow tee length dress with sparkly blue accents across the bodice, brown strappy heels with large bows on either side and, a small cross body purse.

"I missed you girls,"

"We missed you too" Rachel responded warmly.

"Where are the others?" Rosie asked.

"In the living room but be quiet,"

"Why?" the two girls asked.

"Because Mom's asleep,"

"Oh," the two replied as they entered the living room.

Jackie had returned and sat on the floor reading a book to Beatrice. Sammie was curled up beside Nathan who was reading a book of his own. Luke was asleep on the couch next to Shaggy Jr.

"Where's Daisy at?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know actually," Taylor replied.

…...

Meanwhile.

Daisy arrived at the skate park. She parked her bike and looked around. Charlie was standing nearby whistling a tune while he waited for her.

"Hi, Charlie what's up?"

"Hey, Daisy I have something to ask,"

"Oh?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Charlie asked with a hopeful grin.

"Of course I will," Daisy responded cheerfully.

"Awesome,"

"I think our friends are waiting," Daisy laughed when her phone beeped.

"Well, let's go,"

…...

"What took so long?" Taylor laughed when Daisy arrived with Charlie in tow.

"Sorry, Charlie here asked me to the dance," Daisy explained before hugging Rachel and Rosie.

"Oh, this is our cousin Charlie," Shaggy Jr said introducing Charlie to Rachel and Rosie.

"Nice to meet you," the girls said.

"Nice to meet you too,"

"So, will you be able to help us?" Jackie asked.

"Can you describe the dragon for us?" Rosie asked cleaning her glasses as she spoke.

"He was big and he had teal colored scales-" Taylor started.

"Red eyes?" Rachel inquired.

"No, they were gold," Taylor recalled.

"Wings?"

"Yeah, large ones,"

"Fire breath?"

"Yes made possible by gasoline,"

"Well, that doesn't sound like any breed we know," Rachel declared.

"Can we investigate the scene?" Rosie asked.

"Tomorrow,"

"Good"

"TAYLOR," Christina yelled suddenly.

"Yes, Mom?"

"WHERE'S YOUR FATHER?"

"He went for a run,"

"I WANT ICE CREAM,"

"I'm coming,"

"Oh dear," Rosie mumbled while the others laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

After getting visitor passes from the office the teens went on to class. Since Rachel and Rosie were homeschooled they could resume. their studies when they returned home. For now, they kept an eye out for the dragon. By third period the teens were beginning to think the dragon wasn't going to show it's ugly head but they were wrong. As Taylor was collecting books from her locker the dragon crashed through the wall next to her. She barely had time to react before the dragon reached in and grabbed her.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD," she demanded pounding her fists.

This commotion grabbed everyone's attention. While everyone else ran the gang ran to the monster. Even Sammie even though she was shaking like a leaf she tried to be brave for Taylor.

"HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND," Tyler demanded stepping forward.

The monster's response was to fly away while still holding onto Taylor.

"Rachel do something!" Rosie yelled.

"I'm working on it cousin," Rachel declared throwing fireballs at the monster.

"How's that going to help?" Sammie asked.

"Just watch," Rachel replied smugly.

The fireballs set the dragon's wings ablaze causing him to release Taylor as he fell. Taylor flew back to her friends happily. As soon as her feet touched the ground Tyler rushed to embrace her relieved that she was okay. They then turned to see the dragon was nowhere in sight. The kids shared a look before walking outside to explore. Jackie then estimated the Dragons crash sight and they went there to find it vacant.

"What where'd he go?" Sammie asked in confusion.

"He must have left on foot," Jackie deduced.

"Wait, what's this?" Rosie asked picking up something off the ground.

"Look's like a tarp," Taylor said taking it from her friend.

"Or at least a fragment of it," Daisy added.

"This looks kind of like the tarps they use to cover the props in stagecraft," Tyler declared.

"Well, do you know if any of them are missing?" Jackie asked.

"We can look," Tyler replied with a shrug.

* * *

The group of kids went to the stagecraft classroom as the faculty began to clean up the dragon's latest mess.

"Oh, my gosh Taylor are you okay?" Tony asked cornering them before they could enter the room.

"Yes, I'm fine," Taylor replied.

"Good I can't stand the thought of that beast hurting one hair on your head," Tony said grabbing Taylor's hand which earned a scowl from Tyler.

"We appreciate your concern Tony but we have a case to get to," Tyler declared stepping in front of Taylor.

"Of course my bad have fun searching for tarps," Tony said before scurring to class.

"Tarps?" Shaggy Jr asked.

"How did he know?" Rachel added.

"I'll follow him," Rosie decided.

"Thanks, Rosie," Daisy said.

"You're welcome,"

"Well, guys let's go" Shaggy Jr declared wanting to get this over with.

"After you," Tyler said opening the door for Taylor.

"Thank you,"

* * *

 **Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

The teens looked around the stagecraft storage area in interest. Many things were untouched leaving them confused. Nevertheless, they looked around anyway. Soon they began to move things around in hopes of finding things. It was as Rosie was moving a stack of boxes that something interesting occurred.

"BOO"

Rosie screamed and fell backward. Looking up she found the source of the scare. A ghost boy floated above her clutching his stomach as he laughed slowly flipping until he was upside down. Taylor marched over and proceeded to smack him. Well, her hand went him instead but he still winced.

"TAYLOR YOU KNOW THAT HURTS," he yelled rubbing his head.

"That's what you deserve for scaring the pee out of Rosie," Taylor replied as she helped up her fallen friend.

"What are you doing in here anyway Bruce?" Tyler questioned crossing his arms over his chest.

"Relax okay I was just lurking it's a ghost thing just ask Sophie," Bruce said calmly.

"But why in here?"

"Because someone left the door open not like that matters but I was curious,"

"Who left the door open?"

"Some kid I wasn't really paying close attention,"

"We notice,"

"Well, let's keep looking," Shaggy Jr sighed.

They then discovered a tarp that had been torn in half. It was lazily tossed over a prop from Romeo and Juliet. As they neared it Taylor grabbed her nose in disgust. Looking over she saw Shaggy Jr, Sammie and, Charlie do the same. The clue they had just discovered while important smelled horrible.

"Gah, let's get out of here guys," Taylor suggested.

"What's wrong?" Rosie asked.

"You don't smell that?" Charlie cried.

"It's horrible!" Sammie added gagging a little as she spoke.

"Forget horrible its like, uh, um,-"

"Unbearable?" Jackie kindly suggested.

"Yes exactly!" Shaggy Jr agreed.

"well, we don't want you to suffer," Rachel said herding everyone out the door in a motherly fashion.

"Thank you!"


	9. Chapter 9

"I'd definitely say that tarp and whatever you smelt was a clue," Rosie declared on the car ride home.

"Agreed,"

"It's too bad the school had to close for dragon proofing," Jackie sighed leaning on the window.

"Yeah,"

"So now what?" Rachel asked eagerly.

"Let's like, go to the malt shop so we can compare notes and stuff," Shaggy Jr suggested.

"That's a really good idea,"

"Well, then what are we waiting for Christmas?" Daisy laughed.

"Maybe we should compare our case to a few of Dad's," Taylor added looking up from the book she was reading.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Mom and Dad have dealt with dragons before," Taylor explained.

"I guess we'll have to make a trip home first," Shaggy Jr sighed.

"Oh, like you aren't happy about that," Sammie scoffed.

"Like, I'm the one driving here," Shaggy Jr cried.

"I know but this is important," Taylor argued.

"Okay, fine,"

* * *

So, that is how the teens ended up sitting at the dining room table sifting through old case notes Shaggy and Christina had stored in the garage. They had to extra quiet because Christina was sleeping in the living room. Shaggy meanwhile, was cooking in the kitchen with Scooby.

"Mom is snoring," Shaggy Jr chuckled as he pushed a box to the side.

"Hey, here's something," Jackie commented.

"What is it?"

"THe Glasburgh Dragon." Jackie read aloud.

"Okay, besides the fact that it's a dragon is there anything else in common?"

"He breathed fire courtesy of gasoline,"

"Kerosene actually," Shaggy Jr corrected looking over Jackie's shoulder.

"Hey, Dad?"

"Yes, Taylor?" Shaggy asked looking through the doorway.

"What do you remember about this case?" Taylor asked tossing Shaggy the file.

"The culprit wanted the treasure and he kidnapped Velma at one point,"

"Why?"

"Because it's what dragons do?"

"The dragon went after you this morning," Daisy said looking over at Taylor.

"He did what now?" Shaggy asked.

"It's fine Dad" Taylor laughed.

"Yeah I took care of him and we found a clue afterward," Rachel added.

"Two if you count the horrible stench," Sammie quipped.

"What did it smell like?" Jackie asked pulling out a journal to add to her notes.

"Body Oder, really cheap cologne and gasoline" Shaggy Jr counted on his fingers.

"How does this help?" Sammie asked cocking her head to the side.

"Well, with your highly advanced senes you guys will be able to identify the perp," Rachel explained.

"I get it!" Taylor agreed.

"Great now, can we please study for the tests?" Jackie pleaded.

"Okay,"


	10. Chapter 10

The problem with identifying the culprit purely based on smell was well, most boys smelt like body oder and cheap cologne. Taylor was getting tired of this. When she came to her locker that day she found a folded paper taped to it. She grabbed it from the door and gently unfolded it. Her eyes grew wide in shock and confusion. The paper was a drawing of the very dragon they were investigating. Underneath the picture someone had written a note.

The dragon is coming for you.

The thought made Taylor shudder in disgust. Then she realized that wasn't the only thing causing her to shudder. The paper smelled just like the tarp had. How such an awful stench went unnoticed by most of her peers was unknown to her. Nevertheless, she wrinkled her nose, clutched the paper tightly in her fist and went to find her friends. The school she noted had been dragon proofed by means of a large electrical fence and barriers on the school itself. Most students said it was too much, others said it made the school look like a prison but for Taylor it made her feel safe. Especially since the dragon had come after her the day before and was apparently going to show it's ugly face again. Taylor was far from helpless but the dragon did frighten her just a wee bit. Of course, she'd never, ever admit to something like that. After all cowering in fear was the job of Shaggy Jr and Sammie who she found eating their after lunch pre-dinner snack. Which consisted of a sandwich stacked high with ham, turkey, roast beef, onions, peppers, Swiss cheese, regular cheese and of course, ice cream.

"Eww, like, what's that smell?" Shaggy Jr asked as Taylor took a seat next to him.

"Our next clue," Taylor informed her brother while handing him the note.

"Taylor this sounds like a threat,"

"I know,"

"And do you know what Mom and Dad will do if they see this?"

"Mom will burst into flames then Dad will send her to the forest so she can cool off. After Mom leaves Dad will put me on hous arrest,"

"Wouldn't it be a bad idea to send Mom to the forest if she's on fire?" Shaggy Jr questioned.

"Dad will put out the fire first,"

"But what's mom going to do in the forest?"

"Rip trees from the ground in rage,"

"How do you know this?"

"I've seen her do it,"

"Remind me not to make her angry,"

"SJ you know the three rules,"

"What rules?" Susie asked floating out of nowhere.

"There are three very important rules when it comes to our parents. One don't make Mom angry. Two don't make Dad angry and most importantly NEVER make Mom and Dad angry at the same time," Shaggy Jr explained

"Has it happened before?"

"Yes, a long time ago,"

"How? Why?"

"Well, we were five and we doodled all over Mom's favorite book. She cried and cried which made Dad angry. Thankfully though I found a spell to restore the book to the original condition"

"So, you're not going to tell your parents?"

"Nope"

"Is that a good idea?"

"I don't want them to worry,"

"Be careful,"

"We will,"

 **Please review and tell me what you think. Since Christmas is really close I'll be taking a break but don't worry I'll begin posting after the holidays are over starting with the the squeal to Punishment Is A Pain. In the meantime I wrote a short Christmas story titled Melissa's Holiday if you want to check that out. One more thing what should I call the squeal?**


	11. Chapter 11

The threatening note had the teens on edge however, Taylor absolutely refused to tell her parents. She didn't want to worry them and besides, she was a big girl. Jackie took the note and filed it as evidence the only other thing in the current case file was a picture of the torn tarp and the notes about the Glasburgh Dragon. In an effort not to think about the note the girls dragged their dates along as they went dress shopping for the dance. From store to store they went and if anyone tried to bring up studying for midterms or their current case the girls, including Sammie, would shut them down faster than the Flash. So, the boys currently sat on hard metal benches outside the changing rooms in one of the many, many stores they had visited slightly irritated but composed. Soon, the doors begun to open first out was Taylor in a royal blue drop waist dress with capped sleeves that was covered in subtle sparkles. Tyler in response to seeing Taylor gave a mighty clap and a low whistle of approval.

Next out was Daisy in a lavender emperor waist gown which had rhinestones across the bodice. Charlie's jaw dropped earning a laugh from Rachel and Rosie who of course, just had to tag along. Rosie was even taking pictures of the girls in every dress they tried on.

Last but certainly not least to exit the changing rooms was, of course, Holly. She wore a tee length scarlet red dress with a full skirt. There were small rhinestones across the waist, hem and the neckline of the dress and they shimmered when she spun around for a photo. She looked nervously at Shaggy Jr waiting with baited breath for his response. Needless to say she very, nearly fainted when he said:

"You look beautiful Holly,"

…...

After dress shopping, the teens returned to the twins house in order to study. They crept in quietly because Christina was passed out in the recliner. Quickly they set out their textbooks, notes and study guides and got to work. Taylor was currently trying to help a very, very confused Daisy by quizzing her in Latin.

" _Salve, quam vos?"_ Taylor asked

"Um, that means hello, how are you, right?" Daisy answered unsurely.

"Yep, you got it, Daisy," Taylor cheered.

"Oh, thank goodness,"

"You know Daisy I learned Latin last year I could help you too," Rachel kindly offered.

"Really? I'd love that!" Daisy exclaimed bouncing slightly.

"Then, in that case, I'll take those flashcards so, Taylor can study,"

"Thanks,"

"Shh," Shaggy Jr cried placing a finger to his lips.

"What is it?" Holly cried looking up from her reading work.

"Mom," Shaggy Jr whispered pointing to the couch.

Christina was tossing and turning.

"Hey, this just now occurred to me but where is everyone else?" Tyler asked.

"At the store,"

"Then who's keeping an eye on your mother?"

"Malcolm is,"

"But where is he?"

"Like, is this twenty questions or something? He's in his room,"

"Sleeping," Taylor added.

"Anything else you feel is important?" Sammie asked.

"Um, nope that covers everything I can think of," Tyler declared.

"Good"

From then on the kids worked in silence until Christina woke up. The kids looked at her half expecting her to cry for ice cream instead she sat up clutching her pregnant belly as she moaned in pain.

"Mom?" the twins asked worriedly.

"SJ call your father," Christina ordered through gritted teeth.

"Mom is-"

"The baby is coming,"

"But it's not due yet!"

"Well, It's coming now and we've got to get to the hospital before-"

Just then Christina's water broke.

"Exactly that happens,"

"I'll call Mom too," Charlie declared whipping out his phone.

Thankfully, Shaggy, Draculaura, and the kids arrived quickly with the other parents and an elated Sibella in tow. The kids went to their rooms as the birth would have to take place in the living room. While in their rooms Taylor couldn't help but ponder the note she'd received. If the dragon had intentions to take her where would he do it? How? He couldn't get into the school after all. As if to answer her question there was a loud roar just outside her window. Taylor barely had time to utter a sound before the dragon crashed through her window and snatched her up. The sheer shock caused her to pass out. The parents and other adults were oblivious to this fact only because Christina was screaming again.

"WHY DID I WANT MORE KIDS?"

"Uh, because you love kids?" Daphne offered.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT SHAGGY," Christina hollered but Shaggy knew she was only angry because she was in so much pain.

This was going to take a while.

…...

Several hours later Christina held a tiny baby. The kids finally emerged from their rooms to behold the bundle of joy. They were shocked to see the baby looked more like a werewolf than one would expect. The baby was fuzzy with tiny pointed ears and a roundish muzzle. The kids doubted that the baby was even Christina's until, a tiny bottle and rattle appeared out of thin air.

"Say hello to Noel Britney Rogers," Christina whispered

"Awe she's so tiny," Rosie cooed.

"How is this even-?" Daisy started very confused as to why this baby looked the way it did.

"Who cares she's our daughter and we'll love her just the same," Shaggy cut in.

"Where's Taylor gone to?" Christina asked finally realizing the absence of her eldest daughter.

"Oh, she's probably got headphones on or something like that," Tyler shrugged.

So, Tyler went in search of his girlfriend. First he knocked on her door but after getting no response he opened the door and peeked inside. Taylor's bed was empty the blue covers still made up military style as they had been that morning. Stepping farther into the room he noticed that Taylor wasn't at her desk and that her sketchbook lay on the floor. That struck him as odd since Taylor took very good care of her sketchbook. When he turned his attention away from things that could be seen from the door he finally noticed the large gaping hole in the wall where the window had once been. Thinking quickly Tyler darted out of the room quickly saying that Taylor wished for the kids to meet at the skate park. So, the kids not knowing the truth loaded up and headed in that direction. It was only when they were actually there did Tyler reveal the truth. They now had a missing person case to solve and they had to do it before their parents found out.


	12. Chapter 12

The kids drove around in wide circles trying to figure out where the dragon could've taken Taylor.

"Rachel, Rosie, do you know where the dragon could've gone?" Shaggy Jr asked quietly.

"A tower?" Rosie suggested.

"Or a cave," Rachel added the matter of factly.

"Do you see a tower around here?" Tyler asked, from the driver's seat.

"It's just a suggestion Tyler chill," Daisy exclaimed.

"I may know of a cave," Charlie added pulling out his phone to confirm this fact.

"Great where is it?"

"Four hours away,"

"FOUR HOURS! WE CAN'T BE GONE FOR FOUR HOURS OUR PARENTS WILL LOSE IT," Daisy cried.

"Uh-oh here comes the drama," Malcolm muttered shaking his head.

"IF MOM AND DAD FIND OUT I AM DEAD. YOU BETTER PLAN ME A NICE FUNERAL BECAUSE i'M GOING TO DIE. OR THEY'RE GOING TO GROUND ME AND-AND THAT WOULD MEAN I COULDN'T GO TO THE DANCE-"

"Daisy,"

"AND I WILL NEVER GET MARRIED-"

"Daisy,"

"OR HAVE CHILDREN,"

"DAISY"

"Huh, what?"

"Calm down Daisy,"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay just chill out," Charlie replied.

"She's right though," Shaggy Jr pointed out "Our parents will worry if we're gone for four hours,"

"I think I know a spell that can get us there faster if you're all up for it," Rachel offered.

"Go ahead,"

The other kids couldn't understand the strange language which Rachel spoke but they were taken aback when the world started to spin. It spun around and around really fast but Rachel never lost focus. Just as they thought they couldn't take it any longer the spinning came to an abrupt halt.

"My head," Tyler moaned.

"Ours too," the others save for Rachel agreed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you guys sick. Who wants water?" Rachel offered whilst passing around water bottles that hadn't been there before.

The cave was hidden in the hillside next to them. After guzzling some water the teens began their walk up the path and their descent into the very dark cave where spider webs hung from the corners. Pitch black was all around. The teens whipped out their flashlights and pressed on. They were determined to find their friend.


	13. Chapter 13

"UGH, LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD," Taylor screamed as the dragon paced in circles in front of her make-shift cell.

Her cellphone was at home and thus she had no way of contacting anyone, however, being trapped by a dragon gave her ample time to observe and scrutinize her foe. He clearly wasn't a real dragon since there was no magic involved anywhere. She couldn't sense any and he smelt like kerosene gas. Taylor hoped that her friends and brother would find her soon. She couldn't break the bars of her cell a fact she didn't know the reason behind. Her only guess was that this dank, dirty, closet-sized prison had been constructed with her in mind. Of course, she'd tried repeatedly to get out. Oh, where were they?

…...

* * *

"I don't think the dragon is real," Rachel piped.

"Agreed,"

"Where would a dragon hide inside a cave?" Daisy asked.

"Well, in our world they usually hide nearest to their treasure," Rachel sighed "But this isn't our world so I don't know,"

"Guys, what's that?" Shaggy Jr asked pointing his flashlight to the ground.

"A sticky gray substance," Rachel said with a shrug.

"Let's take it back to the lab for testing," Daisy declared.

"But we need to find my girlfriend!" Tyler protested.

"Okay, then here's what we do half of us stay and search the others go to the lab,"

"Perfect," Daisy agreed, nodding at Charlie's suggestion.

"Okay, gang let's move out,"

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, Christina and Noel were at the hospital just so the doctors could make sure they were both alright. Christina felt exhausted, she looked that way too. Dressed in a blue hospital gown with tubes and monitors hooked up to her. Her hair hung partially in her face as she stared at the white ceiling above her. Shaggy had left to fetch the triplets, Scooby and, himself something to eat (Only because Christina had ordered him to).

Something didn't sit right with Christina. First, she thought it had to do with Noel but one look at her sleeping child dispelled that theory. The more Christina thought about it the more perplexed she became until she remembered what Tyler had said earlier that day. Taylor was at the skate park. That was it. Christina had been too tired at the time to really think that statement through but the more she thought about it the less sense it made. Taylor had been really, really excited all throughout the pregnancy so, why would she go to the skate park right as the baby was being born; why would she go through the window?

The sound of the door interrupted Christina's thoughts. Shaggy had returned with Scooby in tow.

"Draculaura has the triplets, they went shopping," Shaggy explained in a hushed tone.

"Something doesn't feel right," Christina sighed.

"Maybe we should call the doctor-"

"No, Shaggy I don't mean me," Christina replied quickly.

"then what do you like, mean?"

"Taylor,"

"What about her?"

"Why would she go to the skate park?"

"Because that's where the kids hang out?" Shaggy offered not really understanding what Christina was saying.

"I mean why would she go when she knew I was having the baby,"

"Okay, I get it, I'll have someone swing by the park,"

"Thank you,"

While Shaggy and Christina had been talking Scooby had been observing Noel. The baby looked to Scooby like a brown fuzzball with ears too big and a petite snout. The great dane went to sniff Noel which caused her to wake revealing red eyes. Instead of crying out she looked up at the massive dog wondering what it was. Scooby proceeded to sniff her causing Noel to squeak in surprise thus earning the attention of the nearby parents. They watched the interaction warily worried that Scooby despite his gentle nature might hurt Noel but they were both proven wrong when a magic surge from their daughter resulted in a treat for Scooby.

"I think they're going to be friends," Shaggy whispered.

"I think they already are," Christina replied.

…...

* * *

"Rachel, doesn't your mom own a dragon?" Tyler asked as they pressed through the ever dark cave.

"Her name is Nevermore she just laid eggs," Rachel explained.

"So, what do you know about dragons?"

"They will protect anything they claim as theirs,"

"Did the dragon perhaps claim Taylor then?"

"I wouldn't doubt it,"

"Great,"

"Don't worry I know how to deal with dragons,"

"Good very good because I think we found it," Tyler said pointing to the wall of blue scales in their path.

"RUN,"


	14. Chapter 14

Jackie sat in front of the computer as it scanned their clue. Charlie and Daisy watched over their friend's shoulder very befuddled at the seemingly random numbers and percentages that filled the screen. Finally, the answer was clear enough for people other than Jackie to understand.

"Glue? You mean to tell me it's glue?" Charlie asked as Jackie printed their findings.

"Well, it's not just any glue it's a special industrial glue not sold in the US yet," Jackie explained as she placed the report in the case folder and sealed off the remaining glue.

"Then how could someone buy it?" Malcolm asked as he messed with the game console not really interested in glue regardless if it was important or not.

"The black market," Jackie declared turning off Malcolm's Zelda game with a pointed look.

"Let's find the others and tell them," Charlie declared opening the doors of the van and hopping out before helping Daisy out of the van.

"AHH"

The teens looked at the cave entrance as their friends came racing out being chased by the dragon who was spitting fire at them. Without another word, they ran for it. They haphazardly ran down the path leading away from the cave intent on putting as much distance between themselves and the dragon as they could because whether it was really fake fire was dangerous. They ran and ran panting as they tracked down the path rubbing back and forth between trees and shrubs before the each found a place they could hide.

"It's like, gone," Shaggy Jr panted peeking out from behind a boulder.

"It appears so," Rachel nodded equally frightened.

"So, what did you guys find?" Sammie asked as she jumped out of the tree she had been hiding in.

"The dragon is a fake,"

"Well, we knew that,"

"The gray stuff was illegal industrial glue. It's what's holding the dragon together," Jackie explained.

"So, the dragon is a giant arts and crafts project," Shaggy Jr observed.

"Yes and I've got a plan that will help us catch that lizard," Daisy smirked.

"Whoa, first we've got to rescue my sister," Shaggy Jr cried.

"Okay,"

* * *

Taylor had given up hope of being rescued by her friends so she tried escaping on her own. Again. The dragon had left to chase intruders most likely her friends out of the cave but in its wake, he left something peculiar. A pocket knife. The thin blade was just out of Taylor's reach. She bent low to the ground reaching her hand through the bars as slowly as she could. Since the blade was pointed at he.r she took extra caution so she wouldn't hurt herself. Shakily her fingers clasped the blade and she pulled it to her wincing as it scraped the ground. She was able to pull it into her cell. Springing to her feet she used the blade to pick the lock happily fist pumping when she was able to swing the door open. Not a moment too soon she took off toward the cave opening. The dragon was still gone so she was able to make a clean getaway. Taylor found the van vacant. The dragon must have chased them far. With a sigh she set out looking for them.

* * *

"So?" Shaggy asked over the phone while Christina slept.

"They aren't here,"

"Christina is going to lose it,"

"Don't worry we'll find them Shaggy," Clawdeen reassured him.


	15. Chapter 15

Taylor found her friends planning a trap in the woods. When she arrived it became clear she was intended to act as the bait. She shrugged she didn't mind. All she and Sammie had to do was lead the dragon to a hidden hole in the ground. From their Rachel would blast the dragon sending him into the hole where the others would bind him up. However, Sammie objected to the whole thing. Taylor stifled a laugh as the stubborn dog sat down and crossed her front paws in defiance of her role in the plan.

"Sammie I have Scooby Snacks with frosting on them," Jackie teased waving the treats in her friend's face.

"Not going to happen Jackie"

"How about I give you two now and two later?"

"Okay, whatever," Sammie huffed catching the treats mid-air.

So, now that Sammie was officially on board with the very risky plan all they had to do was execute it hoping it would work.

...

* * *

The adults searched with en a ten-mile radius of the skate park. Where had the kids gone to? Were they alright? Were they hurt? Shaggy especially had a lot to worry about. He had not joined the search party because it had been agreed upon that he would stay with Christina and Noel. Draculaura had kindly offered to watch the triplets for as long as they needed, so, as far as Shaggy knew they were racing around the backyard playing tag or Hide and Seek as they often would when staying with their aunt. Clawd and Clawdeen had volunteered to be leaders of the search party and calmly reassured Shaggy.

Shaggy looked up from his phone to see Christina passed out in the hospital bed completely oblivious to the fact that her oldest children were missing. She was calm and happy; Shaggy intended for it to stay that away, after all, there was no need to rile up Christina she would just panic and worry relentlessly. He didn't want her to be upset

* * *

The dragon was pacing in front of the empty cell. Where had Taylor gone to? How did she get out? Just as he was about to light the whole place on fire a shrill ear-piercing whistle broke the empty silence catching the monsters attention. It looked around and locked its fearsome eyes on Taylor who stood tall and proud ready to take the beast down.

"Over here," she teased before she and Sammie made a break for it.

The dragon followed soon after its angry roars could be heard up to a mile away. As Taylor and Sammie got closer to the trap they could hear the dragon going on them, his gigantic tail knocking over trees as he rampaged down the path.

"Get ready Rachel," Taylor screamed as she sped past her friends hiding place.

Purple flames engulfed Rachel's hands as she sprang from hiding. That dragon was going down. As the beast stomped past she sent a powerful bolt of purple fire which hit the dragon on its back right leg causing the dragon to stop before failing helplessly and finally falling into the hole leaving the wooden leg behind. The others bound the dragon with ropes and a comically sized dog cone courtesy of Taylor.

"Now let's see who this dragon really is," Tyler yelled beating Daisy to the unmasking, however, since he couldn't lift the mask by himself Daisy helped after all.

"Tony," Taylor growled upon seeing the werecat's face.

"Oh, hello Taylor it's nice to see you," Tony greeted nervously.

"Dude, I oughta pound you into next year for kidnaping my girlfriend," Tyler fumed while cracking his knuckles.

"STOP" Daisy cried before Tyler could swing a punch.

"Why?"

"Let's have our parent's handle it,"

"Okay, fine,"

"To the skate park then?" Rachel asked wiggling her fingers.

"Yep,"

* * *

The immense relief the adults felt when finally seeing the kids was evident in their bone-crushing hugs followed by the half angry shouts of "Where the heck have you been?" and "You are in so much trouble,". Silently the adults essorted the teens back to the hospital (Except for Tony who they dropped off at the police station).

"I'm very disappionted in you kids," Shaggy sighed when he saw the twins and Sammie.

"We're sorry Dad,: They mumbled.

"We'll talk about this later," Shaggy said opening the door to the hospital room "Now, come and se your mother and sister while I go speak to the staff about going home,"

Christina smiled in relef when the kids entered the room (Shaggy had told her because he couldn't take it anymore).

"Taylor come meet your sister"

"Oh, she's so sweet," Taylor cooed.

'Would you like to hold her?"

"Can I?"

"Of course,"

"Mom, we're really, really sorry," Shaggy Jr sighed.

"We'll tallk about it later okay?"

"Okay,"


	16. Chapter 16

"I'M SO-" Shaggy started once they'd gotten home.

"Shush," Christina said placing a finger to her lips while rocking Noel to sleep.

"Sorry," Shaggy apologized.

"We're sorry," Taylor mumbled miserably.

"Oh, sweetie," Christina sighed passing Noel to Beatrice who cooed over the sleeping baby without end.

Christina pulled Taylor onto her lap before continuing "I forgive you, we were just worried when you guys disappeared on us and Iknow you didn't want to upset us but you can always come to us,"

"Thanks, Mom," Taylor replied as she hugged Christina.

"Like, you're still in trouble though," Shaggy spoke up.

"We understand, Dad," Shaggy Jr sighed as he, Taylor and, Sammie braced themselves for punishment.

"I think you shouldn't be allowed to go to the dance," Shaggy said crossing his arms over his chest as he sat down, never once breaking eye contact with the kids.

"No," Christina declared stubbornly causing the kids to gasp in shock.

"Why not?" Shaggy questioned just as confused.

"Do you want to know how much money the dress was?"

"Uh, thirty dollars?" Shaggy guessed.

"Try seventy-five and that's not including her shoes,"

Shaggy gawked. That much for a dress?

"But why?"

"Because this is the first dance she's had an interest in going to,"

"What about SJ?"

"He can go too,"

"we're supposed to be punishing them, Christina," Shaggy argued.

"And they will be AFTER the dance, okay, Shaggy?"

"Fine,"

...

* * *

The night of the dance the kids were flying to and fro, trying their best to get ready quickly. Christina helped Taylor do her hair and makeup while Shaggy looked after the others. Shaggy Jr and Sammie meanwhile, were also preparing for the dance in their own way. Which involved watching Tv until the very last minute. Soon, however, the kids loaded up and drove off to go pick up their friends and respective dates. This was going to be the best night ever.

"So, how did you guys do on your tests?" Jackie asked after several minutes of silence.

"Great, all A's," Taylor gushed.

"That's my girl," Tyler teased in response.

"I got B's," Shaggy Jr admitted.

"Hey, that's still pretty good," Charlie said with Daisy nodding in agreement.

"So, when's Holly going to make her grand appearance?" Daisy wondered aloud.

"When we get to the dance," Jackie explained.

"Because of the two-hour thing?" Sammie inquired.

"Yeah,"

"I bet Andrew will save a dance for you, Jackie,"

"Oh, be quiet Daisy," Jackie declared stubbornly.

"You know I'm right, Jackie,"

"Yeah right,"

When the van pulled up to the school the boys got out before helping their dates out after them. Since they finally arrived Holly had taken Jackie's place and nearly fainted when Shaggy Jr told her how beautiful she was.

"Well, let's go in," Tyler declared leading the others inside after him.

The gym where the dance was being held was decorated in streamers and white twinkle lights. Holt was acting as both a Dj and a chaperone for the dance which slightly embarrassed. Holly Surprisingly instead of following Sammie to the buffet table Shaggy Jr went to Dance with Holly causing the other girls to sigh and their dates to chuckle before dancing with them as well. The teens had a wonderful night together, even though puinshment was looming but, that is another story.

...

* * *

 **Please leave a reveiw because they make me smile and remind me that people are reading my work.**


End file.
